


Feel me.

by anemone_grace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Lemon, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemone_grace/pseuds/anemone_grace
Summary: [JASICO]Il tuo respiro sul mio collo e le tue mani sul mio corpo.Chiudo gli occhi, perché a breve il mio cuore prenderà il volo insieme a tutti i pensieri di senso compiuto.





	Feel me.

Il tuo respiro sul mio collo e le tue mani sul mio corpo.   
Chiudo gli occhi, perché a breve il mio cuore prenderà il volo insieme a tutti i pensieri di senso compiuto.   
Ti odio, per il tuo essere dannatamente silenzioso e al tempo stesso maledettamente frettoloso.   
Ti mordo la spalla e tu stringi i denti per non emettere un gemito di dolore, mentre con le mie mani ti spingo verso il materasso.  
Non puoi condurre un gioco a cui non sai giocare.

Sopra di te la vista è decisamente migliore.   
Sopra di te, posso sorridere divertito di quello che ti sto scaturendo e che solo i tuoi occhi lasciano trapelare.   
Sei così in difficoltà, così perso in un sentiero totalmente nuovo per te.  
Mi chino per intrappolare le tue labbra tra le mie, giocarci con i denti e succhiarle fino a farle diventare rosse.  
Poi scendo e non posso fare a meno di passarti una mano tra i capelli chiari, stringerli mentre ti mordo il mento.  
Spingo la tua testa di lato e la mia bocca si sposta sul tuo collo.   
Un segno rosso vicino al pomo d’Adamo, un altro non lontano dall’orecchio sinistro e ancora un’altro nell’incavo della spalla.

Le tue mani si stringo sui miei capelli, scendono lungo la schiena, soffermandosi sui fianchi.  
Sospiro, socchiudendo per un attimo gli occhi.  
Dei se quelle attenzioni sono così piacevoli… se solo te ne rendessi conto.  
Se solo ti rendessi conto dell’effetto che mi fa anche solo averti così vicino, del sentire le tue mani su di me e quegli occhi… così profondi e luminosi.  
Ti odio.

Voglio morderti fino a farti sanguinare, è l’unica cosa a cui penso mentre spingo il bacino contro il tuo e un calore mi assale il ventre e mi aggroviglia lo stomaco.  
Nessun pensiero è razionale mentre l’unico strato di vestiti che separa i nostri corpi sono i miei boxer, e in questo momento me li sto quasi strappando di dosso, mentre le tue mani continuano ad accarezzare il mio petto.  
Le tue dita giocano con ogni strato di pelle, stringendolo e provocando sulla pelle lunghi e piacevoli brividi.  
Dei, se solo tu fossi più intraprendente e più sicuro di te su questo lato…  
Probabilmente mi uccideresti. 

Ed è un intreccio di carni, di te che mi stringi e le tue mani che corrono lungo il petto, su e giù.  
Su e giù.  
Su  
e  
giù,  
fino a fermarsi sui miei fianchi.   
La mia stretta sui tuoi capelli, la tua sui miei glutei.   
La mia bocca in continua ricerca della tua, scontrandosi in modo scoordinato, mentre l’ossigeno sembra non bastare mai.   
Di più, ancora un po’ di più.   
È l’unica cosa che penso mentre mi spingo verso di te, mentre mi muovo sul tuo bacino e le mie mani si intrecciano con le tue.   
La stretta forte, quasi a graffiare la pelle, mentre il cuscino si affossa sempre di più. 

“ _Jason…_ ”

È un sussulto rauco quello che riesco a tirare fuori dalla mia bocca, proprio accanto al tuo orecchio mentre l’orgasmo è vicino.   
Non rispondi, mi stringi più forte per i fianchi e mi porti ad aumentare il ritmo sopra di te.   
È un arrovellamento strano quello che sento nel mio stomaco, quello che si smuove dentro di me mentre ansimo rauco e rumorosamente contro il cuscino e il tuo collo.  
E tu, tu sei totalmente diverso da me.  
Sbianchi le nocche intorno alla stretta sul mio corpo, piuttosto di proferire parola o anche solo fiato, mentre ti riversi in uno spasmo.

La stanza si fa silenziosa: il cigolio del letto si è placato, i nostri respiri che piano piano si affievoliscono fino a regolarizzarsi.   
Sfrego la guancia contro la tua, gli occhi socchiusi, stanchi.   
Mi sposto di lato e tu mi segui a ruota girandoti verso di me, continuando ad abbracciarmi.   
Restiamo a guardarci e baciarci per diversi minuti, mentre le dita scorrono sulla pelle in lunghe e lente carezze rilassanti.   
Poi, senza dire niente, sia tu che io chiudiamo gli occhi e la stanchezza, così come la pace, ci accompagnano in un quiete sonno ristoratore. 


End file.
